Rinnegan of the Shinigami
by RinneShinigami69
Summary: Shoki is a 14 year old Boy is a regular genius who uses his intellect in his most dangerous moments of his life- or maybe both of his lives. He finds himself and his friends in Heavenly host. Then the worst possible thing happens, he got captured by Sachiko.
1. The Start of my Living Hell

Author's note: Hi everyone,

It's RinneShinigami69 here and I would like to say that this is my first Fanfiction story so I would like it if you all would review and comment. Don't be afraid to give constructive criticism, I think I can handle it.

Attention: I do not own Naruto or anything but my own character (OC).

People talking, "Hello my precious"

Person thinking, "Shit I'm late"

Person Yelling/Screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK"

Demon talking, "I'll fucking kill you"

Demon thinking, "He's very entertaining"

Ghost talking, "Give it back"

Ghost thinking, "This is fun"

Flashback; Blah blah blah

Supernatural power: **DARKNESS**

The Start of my Living Hell

Newscast: "Breaking News from NBC, Hundreds of kids have gone missing all around the world. Witnesses say that they saw kids grouping together right before getting hit by a large earthquake and then falling into a sinkhole…"

Shoki, who is around 14 years old, was 5 feet 9 inches tall, has straight dark blonde hair and green eyes with gold specks. He was wearing a dark gray T-shirt black hoodie and Black jeans with some black, red, and white basketball shoes on. Shoki Didn't really like his name, which literally meant "God of the afterlife and exorcism". It made him feel like he was being followed by ghosts and demons all the time. He was sitting at the table in the kitchen eating cereal as he was about to leave for school. As he finishes up he says to his dad that he was leaving for school. Shrugging off the oh so frequent feeling of hatred at seeing the Father that adopted him at the age of 7. (His adoptive Mother was currently at work). He started walking towards the middle school where he was looking forward to going to his classes and most importantly doing shit on the computer. He loved doing random shit on the computer.

Flashback

* * *

He was on the computer in a technology class just kicking back and watching Naruto Shippuden will the teacher knew nothing about his endeavors. He had hacked his teacher's computer so that the teacher couldn't see Shoki's screen from the teacher's computer. "I love how Aiko-sensei doesn't know shit!" he thought. He went to a site called cookie clicker to waste the time.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

He gets to class a couple of minutes early and he sits down. He then sees his Two best Friends coming in and doing something with a piece of paper. One of them whose name is Shiori is 5 feet 3 inches, a 46,C bra size, has a green "Attack On Titan" T-shirt, blue jeans, and red converse. She has curly reddish-brownish hair tied in a loose bun, and brown eyes.

The other friend was named Tomomi, who was 5 feet 4.5 inches, black hair tied in a braided ponytail, 30,B bra size, and black plastic glasses. She was wearing a blue floral blouse, white North Face jacket, blue sweatpants, and neon blue Nike Shoes.

"What are they doing?" thought Shoki.

"-Thanks Shiori-chan, when i leave we can continue to be friends." Tomomi said.

"Yeah no problem, I was actually thinking the same thing." Shiori replied.

Shoki walked up to the two and asked if they were doing some kind of friendship ritual, and they said yes. "you heard about those missing kids on the news right." Said Shoki.

They said they hadn't and so Shoki started to fill them in about it when an earthquake shook the class. Everyone started to scream as they felt the shaking and Shoki noticed the cracks appearing under the group of three.

"Oh, shit are we going to go missing as well!" he thought.

Tomomi screamed, "What's going on Shoki-kun?"

Shoki was about to reply when a hole opened up and the three fell in.

* * *

Three hours later

"Where are we? I feel like i fell from the ceiling on my back. why does the floor feel sticky?" Shoki thought as he was opening his eyes. He looked around the class and noticed he wasn't in the same classroom as before. "Huh that's odd, I thought i was in I.T class, why is the whole floor made of wood panels. They don't have this kind of flooring in school anymore!" It was dark so his eyes were still adjusting and couldn't see much. Of what he could see was desks all around the class, some overturned and some on top of each other. The chalkboard was half wiped but the weird thing was the red splashes all over the walls. Shoki saw someone sitting against the wall with the chalkboard above them but Shoki couldn't see them well because the desks were in the way. Shoki tried to stand up but there was a shooting pain in his ankle but he pushed through it, he started to walk to the front of the class not taking his eyes of of the person. All of a sudden he heard a loud crunch from under his feet. He looked down slowly and his brain went blank. He saw a body.

A dead body.

It was almost unrecognizable as a male, it's skin was black with decomposition and the flies were swarming it. The stomach was cut open and the guts were spilling out. Shoki idly noticed that the guts were actually arranged in a smiley face.

" what the fuck!" Shoki thought, " Holy shit! Why is there a dead corpse in a classroom? The fuck is going on here?"

In reality though, Shoki was going to just scream his head off but was able to Stifle it. He knew that the guy was murdered and he didn't want the person who did it to know he was there.

It took around 3 minutes for Shoki to to calm down and extract his foot from the corpse. He kept walking towards the front of the room albeit more slowly and more carefully. When he got to the front of the room he let out a huge sigh of relief, there sat Tomomi sleeping soundly. Shoki walked up to Tomomi and sat down next to her right side. "We need to find Shiori-Chan and get the fuck out of here." Shoki thought.

Unaware he was thinking out loud he accidentally woke Tomomi up. "Sh-Shoki-kun W-Where are we?" Tomomi stuttered out.

"I'm not all that sure Tomomi-chan." He said.

"You look so pale Shoki-kun, you look like you saw some ghost or something. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Thanks Tomomi-Chan but Truthfully I'm not Okay. There's a dead body over there in the middle of the room. I accidentally stepped into the guy's ribs." He admitted.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She Screamed.

"Quiet down! However that guy died, it wasn't natural, he was murdered. His guts are arranged in the shape of a smiley face for gods sake. I mean who the hell does that?"He said. It was a rhetorical question so he was surprised when he heard a unknown voice answering his question.

" I was the one who did that! You like it?" The person said before bursting in the creepiest kid laugh Shoki had ever heard.

Shoki and Tomomi both jumped up impossibly fast and whirled to face this strange newcomer. Shoki had the weird feeling that he knew this kid. He also could tell that he was a ghost right away because he could see right through to the desk behind him. The name Ryou Yoshizawa came to his head. Ryou the boy who died from several stab wound to the abdomen in heavenly Host elementary School about 30 years ago. He remembered the story that he heard about the school. 5 years ago he heard a Junior at the new school that had been built over the torn down school. Apparently she had done the same thing that Tomomi and Shiori did and ended up in a ruined and bloody version of the old torn down school.

Flashback

* * *

About a year ago when This kid had seen a guy trying to push an older girl into an ally and the kid had ran up to the guy with a rock and hit him in the head with it. He wasn't hurt by it but it gave her and the kid enough time to run away from him. They kept running for Shoki didn't know how long. He started running to follow them for the sole reason of making sure they made it safely to wherever they were going. Also he had guessed that the lady was running to her house and he wanted to listen in on their conversation. Sure enough she stopped at a small house and she hurriedly unlocked the door and ran in. The kid was just fast enough to slip in through the door before she closed it and locked it back up again.

Shoki crouched down near an open window that he thought went to the kitchen. He was trying to listen in on what the girl and the kid was talking about but could only hear what they were saying when they got into the kitchen.

" Are you okay?" the kid asked the lady.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you for getting me away from that guy." said the lady.

"No problem, I saw that guy hurting you and so though he deserved to be hurt in return. Also that you would get the chance to get away." the kid stated.

"This kid acts all caring and concerned for me. And he is so young too. He's so cute! " Thought the lady.

Naomi took Masaru into her kitchen as she started to boil some water for tea. Masaru was inspecting her as she was putting the water on the stove. He saw what he thought to be her work uniform which consisted of a white button up shirt that was having trouble holding in her DD cup bust, a black pleated skirt and a black apron that goes from the waist to the bottom of the skirt. She had on white Knee high stockings and uwabaki slippers. Naomi set down two cups of tea and the pot on the table and sat down with Shoki across from her.

"My name is Naomi, What's your name?" asked the now named Naomi.

"Masaru," He said. "Can I call you Naomi?"

"Sure you can." Exclaimed Naomi.

"So Shoki, where do you live and what do you do with your life." Asked Naomi.

"Well I go to school at the middle school a mile from here and I live a few blocks away from the school. I was on my way home when that guy tried to hurt you and well here I am," Told Masaru.

"Tell me about your family." asked Naomi.

"Well my dad died in a car accident and now my mom just raises me by herself, But I want to know about you!" said Masaru

"I am not perfect Masaru-kun, in fact I'm worse than you. What I am about to tell you is true and I can't have you telling anyone else about this. Can you promise me that you will not tell anyone about this." asked Naomi.

"Yes I promise." Masaru said.

"Have you ever heard of the school named Heavenly Host Elementary School?..."

THE NEXT DAY

Naomi was taking Masaru into her car so she could take him home as he had fallen asleep before she could take him home, and lucky for Shoki she left the window open and he jumped into her house and looked around. He remembered where she said she kept the stuff she brought back from that hellish place. He went into the closet in her bedroom and he lifted the rug to find that everything was there. He almost puked at what he saw. There were both arms of a kid that, according to her, belonged to one of her guy friends that stayed behind with his arms going with Naomi and this other friend named Ayumi. Also, there was an eyeball and a tongue. Naomi said that the eyeball belonged to the little sister of the guy whose arms came back with Naomi. The tongue was the tongue of Naomi's best friend who got hanged by Naomi herself while she was possessed by the 'DARKNESS' as she called it. Then there was the missing part to one of the little ghost girls and lastly there was a master key. Shoki took all the items and replaced them with replica's that he made last night. He had made them so life like that she wouldn't notice the difference for a very long time.

"When she does notice they were stolen she wouldn't be able to do anything because she would be in trouble if anyone else knew that she had those things. I'll just take these these things in to the police and… …. … SHIT! These things have my fingerprints on it so if I turn them in then I'll be in a very tight spot! Shit , well then I will hide it in my backpack and then when I get home I'll hide it in a loose floorboard under my bed. Yeah, thats what I'll do," Thought Shoki.

Flashback end

* * *

Shoki was really thankful that he paid close attention to what Naomi had said, because if he hadn't he wouldn't know what to think. He was also thankful no one found those body parts in his backpack. He was most thankful he had the forethought to take all those parts to school today when he heard of all missing teens.

"Give it back!" the ghost of Ryou said with eyes wide with insanity. He somehow had gotten some scissors and looked ready to stab someone. Tomomi looked at me and asked what he was talking about.

Shoki stepped forward and asked in the most quiet whisper he could muster, His eyes were squinted in apprehension and distrust.

"We don't have your tongue Ryou Yoshizawa. I thought Yoshiki and Ayumi already gave you your tongue. Weren't all of you appeased? Didn't the **DARKNESS** disappear? What happened to you all after Yoshiki, Ayumi and Naomi left?" Shoki asked with great care, not wanting to give the ghost any reason to kill.

Tomomi looked at me with scared eyes. "Shoki-kun, what are you talking about? This kid, He isn't normal is he? How do know him? Who are those three people you mentioned?" asked Tomomi in a quiet and confused voice. Shoki told Tomomi that he would tell her later. Shoki turned to Ryou and waited for his response.

What Shoki saw was Ryou to be on his knees crying while a black aura surrounded him. Shoki knew that this is what Naomi called Darkness. He took a huge chance and walked over to Ryou and put his hand on the ghost's shoulder. His hand grabbed the little boys tangable shoulders and noticed that the nails on his hand was turning slightly yellow as if they were aging quickly.

"I thought so, The **DARKNESS** is a kind of energy that erodes living things and rejuvenates dead things. Ryou who is a ghost gains a living body that is ten times as strong as a regular body," Shoki thought. He was snapped out of his inner processing and apparently Ryou was also snapped out of his crying. The reason being that the **DARKNESS** aura was traveling onto Shoki and encasing him, leaving Ryou to settle around Shoki. "What the hell, what is happening? Fuck I'm feeling the Insanity side-effect, wow! It's really strong! Good thing I disconnected my emotions from my body. If I didn't I would have ended up killing Tomomi-Chan."

Shoki then turned to set a desk right side up to set Ryou on it, but the closest desk that was intact was five feet away. He started to walk over to the desk but in less than a millisecond he appeared in an empty room. There was a sonic boom that followed after his step forward. He looked behind him and there was a hole in the wall going through five rooms. in the fifth room there was Tomomi and Ryou both with wide eyes. Shoki took a step forward with less resolve than before and he appeared back in the room he was in followed by another sonic boom. "Interesting, it seems like the **DARKNESS** can be used as an energy source. I wonder if that's the reward for being able to keep a straight mind while channeling it. If that's so then I wonder if what I just did was the only thing the **DARKNESS** grants or if there is other things that I can do with this kind of energy.

Tomomi said, "How did you do that? It was like you teleported over there."

Shoki thought on how to explain it to her. "This dark aura around me is what is known here as **DARKNESS**. It can only be used by those that have some kind of darkness in their hearts, and it a can only be used in this place. My theory is that the **DARKNESS** erodes and rots when in contact with living things and rejuvenates and 'revives' when in contact with dead things. Although apparently it can do other things if the user get complete control over it. What happened just right now was the result of some kind of speed enhancement. I'm sure I didn't teleport over there because I wouldn't have made holes in the walls. Which tells me that I walked in a straight line. And according to that sonic boom I was walking at the speed of sound. 'I wonder how fast I could go if I was running?' I'm sure that there are other aspects to the **DARKNESS** that hasn't been discovered. And I plan to find them," explained Shoki.

Shoki then walked as slowly as he could and still went at the speed of sound. He appeared in front of the desk he intended to pick up and as he gripped the sides and picked it up he accidentally cracked it down the middle. "Well there's the Strength enhancement. I kind of expected that to happen." The desk was still usable so he set it upright and he grabbed the still crying with wide eyes Ryou and set him down on top of the desk.

"So Ryou, why don't you start with telling me what happened after Naomi, Ayumi and Yoshiki left?" Shoki asked.

"Well everyone left this place and we all were tolled by God himself that we all were going to hell. That caused Sachiko-San to get really angry so she reopened the gate between the real world and this place so we all went back. I asked her why she brought us all back and she said that if everyone can't go to heaven then it would be better to stay here," Ryou explained.

"So basically, unless all of you go to heaven then you guys will stay here then you guys stay here? Am I getting everything right?" said Shoki.

"Yeah, that happened about 15 years ago and we've been doing the same thing since before this all happened," said Ryou.

"Do you want to continue this grotesque way of living your afterlife? You can if you want, but if you do I will fight you the whole way through and I will make sure you go to hell for your actions. Although if you don't then I will ask you to help me. Help me help all of you," Shoki said in a dead voice that gave everyone chills down their back. Shoki was just crouching there on top of another desk that he had righted without either one of them noticing. He actually just walked over and righted the desk and jumped on it and crouched on the desk at the speed of sound while trying to be as quiet as possible. Yes, he had found another ability that allowed him to go as fast as he wanted while being completely silent. Back to Ryou he was looking guiltily at the floor.

"I don't want to be here. I hate it here! Please I will be happy to help you with whatever you need help with. Although I will need to find my tongue again so that I won't be susceptible to the **DARKNESS**. Can you help me?" Ryou asked.

"Of course, Both Tomomi-Chan and me can help you find it. I know what the place that it is hidden looks like, that is if it is in the same place that it was before," Shoki turned to Ryou waiting for an answer to his unasked question.

"yes, I'm pretty sure it is in the same place. Although I'm not sure where that is," Ryou confirmed.

"Yeah okay so it'll be under one of the floorboards near the Custodian's closet. I don't know where the Custodian's closet is or the floor that it is on so do you know where that may be Ryou?" Shoki asked the ghost.

"I don't remember where that is but I know that it is not on this floor." Ryou admitted.

"Okay, have you gone on different floor levels other than this one?" Shoki asked.

"No," replied Ryou.

"Okay, are you willing to go on other floors? Wait! I think I finally figured out the mechanics for my four separate dimensions within one theory!" Shoki exclaimed.

"What the heck is that Shoki-kun?" questioned Tomomi.

Ryou looked at Shoki weirdly like he knew what Shoki was going on about. "In this school, Heavenly Host Elementary, there are four different 'planes' or dimensions that people can get stuck in. Sort of as a way to separate the people that come here from each other so they can't escape the minute they get here. So they separate the people into four different dimensions. Four dimensions, one for each of the four original ghosts, Ryou Yoshizawa is one of them, Tokiko Tsuji is another, Yuki Kanno is the third one, and the last one, and the most dangerous ghost, is Sachiko Shinozaki. Hey Ryou, what floor is this?" Shoki asked.

"This is the fourth floor out of five floors including the basement. When we came back here all four of us promised that we would all stay on the floor that we chose. and I chose to stay on the top floor. We all chose that the basement would be for Sachiko so she could have a place to be by herself, she also chose the first floor. Yuuki Kanno took the third floor. Lastly Tokiko Tsuji took the second floor. Everyone else is where they usually are," Ryou said.

"Wait so the dimensions are down and it's just one big dimension?" Shoki asked.

"Yeah their down," Ryou confirmed.

"So you stay here just on a promise huh? That's fine, I have some bargaining chips that I can use to get through the second and third floor. but I might get in trouble if I go on the first floor or the basement." Shoki said.

"What do you mean by bargaining chips, Shoki-Kun?" asked Tomomi.

"You remember me telling you about that woman that almost got raped? Well there's more to the story than what I told you. In her closet she kept some of the body parts that she had took from that place that she went to. That place was here. and after she left I went in and took all of the parts and kept it in my backpack which I have with me right now. The parts include the top half of Tokiko's head, both arms of that friend of her's that almost made it out of here, that same guy's sister's eye, Naomi's friend Seiko's tongue, and for some reason the master key to to school."

* * *

AUTHER'S NOTE; Hi readers, This is RinneShinigami69 here and this is my Story's very first chapter! I am so relieved it's over. The first few chapters I will be in Heavenly Host, but I will be going to different animes so I promise It will be a great story. I am the main character so I will be just as into the story as you guys. Now I know this was pretty graphic it will continue to be the same if not more graphic later. I think It will be about 2-3 months until the next chapter so please wait for me! On another note I will be inserting some of my actual friends into the story, Tomomi and Shiori are two of my real life Friends (Their Names are changed as well as mine of course).

I will be excited to read your reviews so please tell me what you think!

(RinneShinigami69.


	2. The Cycle Of Insanity

**Author's note: Hi everyone,**

 **It's RinneShinigami69 here and I would like to say that this is my first Fanfiction story so I would like it if you all would review and comment. I have only gotten two review so far and they were not helpful. I would appreciate it if the reviews were more** **HELPFUL!** **Also I do not have a Beta Reader so far so if any of you want to Beta read for me that would be great! Also I know that some of you want Shoki to get together with Tomomi or Shiori but this will not happen since these characters are my actual friends. Now let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Attention: I do not own Naruto or anything but my own character (OC).

* * *

Review Responses:

* * *

John Cena; "10/10"

Me; Thank you, I am glad you liked it! I hope you continue to read it as it is going to continue to get more gory.

* * *

Sino Akkimaru; "I thought this was titty story not a fifty story"

Me; I'm not sure what a fifty story is but i can tell you that there will not be any lemon scenes until probably the fifth or sixth chapter.

People talking, "Hello my precious"

Person thinking, " _Shit I'm late"_

 _Person Yelling/Screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK"_

Demon talking, " **I'll fucking kill you** "

Demon thinking, " _ **He's very entertaining**_ "

Ghost talking, "Give it back"

Ghost thinking, " _This is fun_ "

Flashback; _Blah blah blah_

Supernatural power: **DARKNESS**

* * *

Recap of last time:

"Wait so the dimensions are down and it's just one big dimension?" Shoki asked.

"Yeah their down," Ryou confirmed.

"So you stay here just on a promise huh? That's fine, I have some bargaining chips that I can use to get through the second and third floor. but I might get in trouble if I go on the first floor or the basement." Shoki said.

"What do you mean by bargaining chips, Shoki-Kun?" asked Tomomi.

"You remember me telling you about that woman that almost got raped? Well there's more to the story than what I told you. In her closet she kept some of the body parts that she had took from that place that she went to. That place was here. and after she left I went in and took all of the parts and kept it in my backpack which I have with me right now. The parts include the top half of Tokiko's head, both arms of that friend of her's that almost made it out of here, that same guy's sister's eye, Naomi's friend Seiko's tongue, and for some reason the master key to to school."

* * *

The Cycle of Insanity

* * *

Shoki looked in the hallway seeing if the coast was clear, he was going to go on the other floor to search for Ryou's tongue while Ryou would watch over Tomomi. Shoki saw no one in the hall that was alive (yet at least) and stepped out and closed the door. He looked around and saw many mangled bodies and body parts strunned across the floor. He looked left and then right, trying to get his bearings but failing miserably as everything looked the same and it was too dark that he couldn't see more than a few yards in front of him. He decided to look through his backpack and see if he had brought anything useful to school that day and remembered that he had brought both his Kindle Fire and his Laptop. He took out his Kindle and turned it on but it was dead. He didn't Know What to do until he remembered about the **DARKNESS** energy coursing through him and decided to try his luck. After all energy is energy and if he did it just right then it might tried to channel the **DARKNESS** energy into the device and it actually turned on. Almost instantly too and he saw that it was fully charged. He tried connecting to WiFi but as he expected there was no connection. He turned on the flashlight on his tablet and started walking to his right. He was going normal speed so as not to miss anything. He started to wonder how far he had to go and how he was going to know if he was going the right way or not when he started to hear a soft creaking sound that wasn't coming from his feet. He went a little slower and walked almost silently. As he crept along the hallway the creaking became louder so he decided to go a little faster to try and see what it was that was creaking. It was to steady to be footsteps so he thought it might be coming from a rope. He came to a stop in front of the door where he heard the sound originating from. He slowly opened the door and found himself in a bathroom. He slowly went in and looked in the stalls and came to one that was wide open with a girl hanging from a noose. Shoki stared in awe as he recognised her the the description he heard from Naomi, this was the girl that he had wanted to see. Seiko Shinohara. It seemed like she was put back on the noose after that zombie guy that Naomi talked about, cut out her tongue. He had thought about what he would do in this kind of situation and decided to try his plan. He took her tongue out of his backpack and he went up to the body and removed her from the rope and laid her on the ground. He took a sewing kit he brought from his backpack, he gently opened her mouth and pulled the remaining part of her tongue and started to sew the two parts together. He was very grossed out while he did this but he kept going. When he finished he sat next to her crossed legged and closed his eyes. He was certain that he would be able to sense others with the **DARKNESS** energy because it would only make sense to be able to. He tried to copy the way he saw anime characters sensed other people and he found that it was fairly easy but he had to stay stock still in order to do so. He reached out his senses and found what he was looking for. Her soul was just outside the bathroom under a pendulum clock. He stepped outside and whispered her name.

"Seiko! Seiko! Please I Want to talk to you. I Know Your friend Naomi." He said hoping that she heard him. He couldn't see her but her knew her general direction.

"Who are You?" a cute female voice said.

"My name is Shoki, I want to try and help you but I need to see in order to help you!" Shoki said

"How can you help me? I'm dead." the girl he knew was Seiko said.

"Please just let me see you. Come over to your body, and I'll tell you what I'm planning to do." Shoki Said.

At last she appeared and stood up. shoki opened the bathroom door and led her to her body, closing the door behind him. Shoki gestured for Seiko to sit to one side of her still body while he sat on the other side of her body. They were silent for a minute both glancing at the other until Shoki finally broke the silence. "As I said before my name is Shoki and I want to help you. Right now I have all of the energy from one of the four original ghosts inside me and I have found that this energy can do extraordinary things that humans shouldn't be able to do. Because of this and some other things I've noticed I have thought of something that otherwise would have been impossible. I would like to test this with you if you don't mind?" Shoki explained. Seiko had a shocked and confused expression on her face.

"I still don't understand how you testing something with me can help me? I'm dead. No one can help me!" exclaimed Seiko.

Shoki hesitated for a minute and then decided to say it. "What if you weren't dead anymore, Seiko? What if, say, you were somehow revived somehow? What then?" Seiko had an incredulous look on her face when he said this.

"Your mad! How could anyone be able to do that?" Seiko said with disbelief.

"Yes that's the point! Of course it's insane, but that's what this place is about! In order to survive in a place like this you have to play by their rules!" Shoki said excitedly.

"The energy inside me somehow make living things start to age quickly and dead things start becoming less dead and more alive. Although when the energy leaves the person or is not being used then the person goes back to how they are supposed to be. That is the way that the ghosts in this place posses' dead bodies, I think. If that is true, then that would mean that the bodies organs would have been restarted making the body 'alive' but not the person. So if a ghost were to possess his/her own body then it would look like they are alive except that if the person runs out of energy then the possession would break. My theory for this is that, for example, even if you were to possess your own body you would be 'alive' temporarily. I think this is because even though your soul possess' your body your soul isn't permanently connected to your body. So if you were to somehow make a permanent connection to your body then you just might be revived." explained Shoki.

Luckily Seiko was able to keep up with his long explanation and was really interested because it sounded like it had a possibility of working. Although she saw some flaws in his explanation and said to him, "Actually I possessed my body once before and the i did was by making a chain out of that energy you described and connecting it to the brain. The connection was permanent but it was too difficult to control my body, so I broke the connection."

Shoki was stunned to say the least but it was not totally unexpected. He thought for a moment and then came up with something. " Then the problem would have been that you needed another connection from the soul going to the heart as was. A person's life is only balanced when the mind, heart and soul are connected as one. So naturally for a person to be alive in the first place then all three must be connected." Shoki said and saw Seiko's eyes lite up.

"Let's give it a try!" Seiko said and Shoki grinned.

Shoki transferred some of his **DARKNESS** energy into seiko's ghost and told her to make an open ended chain from the energy going from her ghost's 'heart' and head. She complied and he started to do the same with her body creating two chains, one from her heart and one from her head and then paused and thought about something. He shrugged and managed to make two somewhat small padlocks that had no combination and no key hole but they were unlocked for the moment. He then made a slightly bigger one that was otherwise the same. Then he took hold of the chain coming from the ghost and allowed her to lay down into her body. Shoki looped one of the small locks into the chain of her bodies head and then through the chain from her ghost's head and locked the two together and saw the immediate effects. Her body jolted but did not move any more than that. He got worried but continued his work. He took the chain going to both her body's heart and ghost's heart and looped the other small lock into both ends of the chains and locked it up he had only the third lock lock in his hand. He took it and looped it around the two smaller locks and locked it connecting both the body's mind and heart to her soul's mind and heart. Effectively connecting mind heart and soul together. The chains and padlocks sunk down into skin and her whole body erupted in black flames. Shoki realized that it was **DARKNESS** energy and he could feel the pressure in the air and it would have forced him to his knees if he wasn't already. The ground started to shake, cracks appeared in the floor and pieces of the floor started to float in the air. Shoki had to manipulate the **DARKNESS** energy inside of him in order to heal the bones that he could feel brake. Shoki Looked on in awe and fear at his creation. Seiko had started to float with her arms stretched out like she was on a cross and her eyes were still closed. Suddenly several shockwaves started coming off of her and after the third shock wave hit her clothes were shredded off her body and tendrils of the dark aura were spreading out from her. The strange thing was that he could see a gold and silver yin yang spinning under her on the floor. he blinked and it wasn't there anymore. He must've imagined it. It all then abruptly stopped and he saw a white sphere of light appear in her chest and started to get bigger until it filled the whole school. Shoki shielded his eyes until the light disappeared and everything went back to it's usual shadowy darkness. Seiko started to float back to the ground and landed on her feet and was going to collapse but Shoki caught her, blushing wildly when her slightly small D sized bust pressing into his chest, and laid her on the floor. He was very aware of her lack of clothes and he kept his eyes looking strictly at her face. He got excited when he saw her scrunch up her face and then started to slowly open her eyes and blinked several times before leaning forward. She looked at herself and noticed her lack of clothes and she blushed furiously and looks at me with angry eyes.

"YOU PERVERT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES!" Seiko yelled and she bitch-slapped him. Hard. Shoki covered his eyes and took of his sweatshirt and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"They got shredded after I finished locking the last lock and an explosion of shockwaves started to trash the place. I'm sure everyone here heard what happened and felt the explosion." Shoki explained. Seiko nodded since she had a slight memory of it. That's when the full realization set in and Shoki grinned like a maniac and Seiko's eyes widened into impossible large saucers.

"I'm alive! My heart is beating without me forcing it to! It worked! It really worked! I'm really alive!" Seiko cheered. She jumped onto him hugging and even kissed him once and she started crying in happiness. An emotion that Shoki thought to be impossible in this place. he found himself sharing her happiness and for the first time he knew, that what he was feeling was pure, true, unfiltered happiness. He loved this feeling and he was sure that she was feeling ten times better.

"Thank you so much Shoki-Kun! I love you! I can't believe it actually worked but you did it! You brought me back to life!" Seiko exclaimed.

"Yeah but do you know what this means?" Shoki asked.

"That … I'm alive again?" Seiko Uncertainly answered.

"No… That I have done What only God has done. I have accomplished what people thought to be impossible!" Shoki Said.

"Wow, I didn't think of it that way before!... that's really cool." Seiko said and suddenly her eyes got super wide. Shoki seeing this asked what was wrong with her when a shadow fell over him. Shoki turned his head to look behind him and he met with a Knife wielding girl who had a manic grin on her face she swung her arm down and impaled him in right behind the collarbone and to the right of the neck. Blood spurted out and onto her face and Shoki froze. He looked at her with a sad face because he recognized her as Shiori. His best friend driven mad by the horrors of the school. when Shiori looked at Shoki she made a shocked look on her face and froze as well. Shoki, acting quickly, stood up and hugged her tightly. When he did this all of the **DARKNESS** energy was sucked out of her and went into Shoki. After this happened Shiori came to her senses and started to sob. He let her cry until there was nothing left and when she finally stopped he let her sit down and collect her thoughts.

"Is she safe and are you okay?" Seiko asked.

"Yes she is safe. She came here with me and another friend and she got separated from us. And yes I am okay, it's just a little flesh wound nothing to worry about as long as it stays there and I send **DARKNESS** energy to it every now and then I'll be fine." Shoki said.

"What have I done? How can you be so nonchalant after I just stabbed you!" Shiori asked

"You know with by those words I would say that you enjoyed stabbing me but I know you too well to actually believe that. Although the knife hurts like a bitch but to tell you the truth I'm just riding off of a high from what I just did." Shoki said matter-of-factly.

What do you mean 'what you just did'"Shiori asked.

"He revived me from the dead! Oh and what is your name? My name is Seiko." Seiko said.

"My name is Shiori and what do you mean he revived from the dead?"Shiori asked.

Shoki explained who Seiko was and explained the process he went through to revive her. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened so much he wondered when they were going to pop out of their sockets. After the conversation was done he looked out the door and saw that the coast was clear and he motioned for them to follow him. Seiko had asked him what she was to do about her lack of clothing and he said that he would take the clothes from the next female corpse her size they came across. They kept on walking by the light on his kindle and then they came across stairs. Shoki stopped and turned around. When he saw that the two girls were staring at him expectedly he he started to explain to them what he was doing.

"I don't know If you want to follow me down stairs. I can't guarantee Your safety nor can I guarantee my own safety. I met one of the original ghosts on the other side of the hallway in one of the classrooms. Right now I am looking for his tongue near the janitor's closet. I would much rather you guys go and rest in their then come with me." shoki said.

"What? You want us to stay with a mad Murderous Ghost?" Seiko said.

"No he is actually quite sane and he is on our side. Right now he is protecting Tomomi-chan." Shoki said.

"Wait you found Tomomi-chan? When was that?" Shiori asked.

"We actually ended up in the same room when we got here. That reminds me! We could get you two out of here and back to the real world, that is if you still have your piece of paper." Shoki said.

"Yeah I would like that." Shiori said.

Shoki then took both girls hands and coated them in his **DARKNESS** energy and at just under the speed of sound brought them both in front of the door that Tomomi and Ryou was in and slowly opened the door and poked his head in. When he say Tomomi and Ryou sitting down on the ground and staring at him expectedly he smiled and waved.

"Hey Tomomi-chan, Ryou-kun. I brought some people back found on this floor!" Shoki said.

"What the hell happened!? We both saw and felt that huge light and pressure! Did you do something stupid with that energy stuff or what?" Tomomi Scorned.

"Well you can say that I did something Insane and crazy and yes that explosion was because of what I did but It was successful. Also I bet you want to meet the friends that I brought along!" Shoki said.

"Sure let's meet these friends of yours." Tomomi said.

Shoki ushered Seiko into the room and then walked in hiding Shiori behind them while closing the door.

"This is seiko-chan who was the explosion that you guys felt. She kind of lost her clothes in the explosion so she doesn't have any spare ones at the moment." Shoki told them.

"Hi my name is Tomomi and this is Ryou" gesturing to Ryou, "So how long have you been there?" Tomomi asked.

"Well I think I should introduce my next friend although you already know her Tomomi-chan." Shoki said.

Shiori poked her head out from behind Shoki and Tomomi squealed in delight at seeing her friend. they both ran to each other and hugged each other. When they came apart Tomomi ran up to Shoki and was about to wrap her arm around him in a hug but he grabbed her right wrist that was so close to knocking into the knife still lodged into his shoulder. she was shocked at the sudden movement and looked at where her hand was at and her eyes widened in shock. she saw the knife and gasped, "What happened to you Shoki-kun?"She asked.

"Oh nothing much, nothing I can't handle."Shoki said.

"I doesn't look like nothing much. Who did this to you?" Tomomi said furiously.

Shoki ignored the question and said "Well how would you and Shiori-chan like to go back to the real word, huh?" Shoki asked piquing Tomomi's interest along with Shiori's.

Tomomi asked "We can go back? Great let's go! When we get back all three of us back we are going to go to a buffet and eat all that we can keep down." Tomomi said.

"Sure."Shoki said happily.

"Okay so take out your paper and hold it in front of you. Then in your head say 'Sachiko onegaishimasu' three times in your head and and then put your piece of paper together in the middle and we can all go home." Shoki said.

Seiko and Ryou was shocked that Shoki was just going to leave them. Ryou was starting to get angry again at the betrayal. He started channeling **DARKNESS** energy and was about to try and kill again when the ritual was already finished and a white light was surrounding the trio. Tomomi and Shiori was looking at Ryou and Seiko with sad looks.

Tomomi and Shiori both said, "Bye guys, thank you for helping us, we hope you get out soon!".

Seiko was furious, she yelled out to Shoki, "YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU ABANDONED ME! HOW DARE YOU ABANDON US!".

Shoki and the two girls were already starting to disappear until they were completely gone.

Both Ryou and seiko were ready to kill anyone they were so mad at being left alone in the darkness. That's when they noticed someone behind them and they turned around and were shocked at who they saw.


End file.
